1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic light-emitting device capable of preventing a reduction in contrast due to the reflection of external light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emissive devices, may have higher brightness than liquid crystal displays and may be formed to be thin since no backlight unit is used. However, OLEDs may have reduced contrast due to light reflection when images are viewed in bright environments, e.g., in sunlight.
One way of improving contrast in OLEDs may be to use a circular polarizer. A circular polarizer used in conventional OLEDs may be a film formed by attaching a linear polarization film and a λ/4 retardation film to an image display surface using an adhesive. However, it may be difficult to form a sufficiently thin film-type circular polarizer, since the film-type circular polarizer may include films and an adhesive layer. Moreover, since images are transmitted through all films constituting the circular polarizer, even through an adhesive layer, light transmission efficiency may be decreased and brightness may be reduced.